


Fraxus week 2015

by Eryis



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryis/pseuds/Eryis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My admissions for Fraxus week, full of fluff and Fraxus fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Cooking

Fraxus week: Cooking and baking

\---~~~---

The sound of heavy and uneven breathing grated in the sensitive ears of the dragon slayer, who stood in his kitchen while stirring the soup in the pan before him. In the pan before him swum vegetable stock; boneless and skinned chicken, cut into little chunks; some ginger, picked from Freed's little vegetable patch; garlic clove, whatever the hell that is; noodles; sweetcorn; mushrooms; onions; soy sauce; and basil. His attempt at chicken noodle soup, though it looked better on the tablet.

The reason for his attempt of cooking was because his fiancé had gained the flu on his last mission; and an ill Freed was a hungry Freed.

The heavy breathing still flowed into his ears and it certainly wasn't making the thunder Mage smile, not at all. They weren't mates in a biological sense, they could date others and have no repercussions, but neither really wanted to do that. And of corse they weren't under the illusion that the other was perfect, Freed saw lying a bigger sin than perversion and Laxus had a habit of being blunt and honest; they coped with the problems the best they could.

Satisfied with the soup he had made for his lover, he placed it in a glass container to keep it warm. Now onto the second part of his sleeping boyfriends lunch, a fish finger sandwich. After opening the second tab on his tablet and getting everything he needed from the cupboards he began. He placed the fish fingers on the grill, for eleven minuets as that was printed on the cringeworthy packaging which had a sailor on it; he then got two slices of Freed's fancy bread, mozzarella on one hand and ketchup on the other, they went on the grill; after everything was cooked according to the timings of the recipe he turned the grill off and placed them on the chopping board.

As he created the sandwich allowed his mind to wonder to the week before, when he and his team went to a particularly cold area of Fiore and went into deep cover at a dark guild. As always in jobs like that, they all had a key part to play. Freed's runes allowed them all to completely change their looks and granted them a small amount of secondary magic; bickslow hid his babies through the guild and made sure nobody got suspicious about them; Ever insisted that she flirt with the men higher up to get intel on the plans and aims of the guild; and Laxus was the powerhouse that destroyed the guild when everything was done. It was on that mission the rune mage got his flu.

Food now resting on a tray held in one hand, Laxus opened the kitchen door and walked to where Freed slept. After gently closing the door to the lounge he placed the tray on the glass coffee table and strode back into the kitchen to get tea for Freed and a milkshake for himself, he was with Freed so that was an okay drink to have. After all, Freed knew Laxus wasn't all hulking manly sex on legs; a small percentage of him was a little bit soft. Only a small bit.

He returned to the lounge and set the drinks beside the food, then looked over to the sofa bed which held his fiancé. He was usually the picture of order and cleanliness, but now he wasn't. At the current time he was resting half of his face on the pillow, mouth open and drooling; his hair was a mess of knots and tangles; his nose practical was a waterfall of snot; his near naked body was tabled in the thin blue sheets; and he was snoring loudly. And he looked fucking good, disgusting, but good.

He took the man's cool shoulder in his large hand and shook him slightly. "Freed, babe, wake up. Made you some lunch."

The man made a weird noise and blinked his eyes open, and then closed them again because of how bright it was. After about five seconds, he opened his eyes and pulled the sheets over his bare upper body, not that Laxus hadn't seen it before. "What?" His voice was nasally and tired.

"Sit up, babe, made you some soup and a sandwich. Time to wake up." Freed made a moody whine, to which Laxus chuckled. "You have to eat, Justine. Sit up and stop being a baby."

The rune Mage sighed and sat up, wiping his dribbling nose with his arm and looked at Laxus with an unreadable expression. Of corse Laxus saw this as a small victory and grinned, taking the bowl of homemade soup in hand and lifted it towards Freed's face. He then dipped the spoon into the food, or was it technically a drink, and fished out a mouthful of chicken and noodles. It was held in front of Freed's mouth for a moment before the ill man took it in his mouth. It took him a while to chew through the chicken, but he soon swallowed it.

"It's nice." His complement would usually be more colourful hit he was too tired for that, and he hoped Laxus would realise that and not get offended. "Why am I downstairs?" The end of his question was enveloped in a yawn, but Laxus understood fine.

"Thought you might get bored up there, shitty daytime TV and all." Laxus fed him another bite of the soup. "Tried to put you on the couch in your study so you'd be with all your books and wouldn't have to get off, but you kept slippin' off. Sorry if you get bruises."

"That's thoughtful of you, I suppose." Freed sneezed a wolffish sneeze and a small bit of phlegm came out, which he scowled at and wiped on the sheets. "Please don't make a big deal about that."

"Wouldn't dare, snotter." The glare Laxus got was hilarious. "Had a hell of challenge gettin' this bed thing to work. What kinda couch has levers and buttons and shit like that?"

"This one, apparently." Freed spoke through a bite of chicken. "I did say it would probably be better to get the one that reclined instead of the sofa bed. Though, I have to say it's shockingly comfortable."

"So I was right."

"Yes, I suppose you were." Freed took a big sniff of air through his nose and felt the burning sensation. His eyes wandered to a table. "Are-are those fish fingers?"

"Yes, but you only get to eat that once you've finished your soup. So be a good Freed and eat." He raised another spoonful to Freed's mouth, who took it with a tad more enthusiasm than before. "Good boy, because if you don't eat the sandwich then someone has to, and it looks real good."

"Did you make it?" He said before engulfing another mouthful of food. "What's in it, 'part from fish fingers?"

"Mozzarella and your red lettuce."

"Is it low fat cheese?"

"No"

"Aww."

"Oh grown up and eat your full fat cheese like a man."

"I am a man and I'm perfectly content with my not full fat cheese."

"Then no fish fingers."

"Your mean."

"Your marrying me."

"Yes." Freed sighed. "And I don't exactly regret it."


	2. Day Two: thunderstorms

Fraxus week: Thunderstorms

\---~~~---

Thunderstorms didn't have the same effect on Freed Justine and Laxus Dreyar as it did on most couples. Where a supposed normal couple would see a thunderstorm as some,thing that forced you to remain inside and most likely miserable, Laxus and Freed saw it as the perfect opportunity to go and relax outside.

The main reason for this was probably the magic possessed by Laxus, as he practically could control the lightning of a storm and relished it in every way. He always drew the raw energy to himself and absorbed it into his body and, in turn, the lacrima that powered his body. The rain could be annoying, but Freed had that covered. With his runes he made it so the perimeter of his garden was safe from the rain but still allowed it to be seen.

One particular thunderstorm that was edged into their memories, or at least Laxus's, was a night in late July. A thunderstorm was always far more majestic at night, Laxus had always though, and at the time a black canvas causes the beauty of lightning to be at its best. However, that changed this one night with the use of Freed's runes.

The other male had been experimenting with runes that would cause those inside to suffer from hallucinations and illusions of Freed's design. Laxus knew of this, it was his idea because watching some idiot thief flailing around to stop the spiders from crawling over their body was too good an opportunity to miss. However, he didn't realise the possibilities for pleasure it offered. That would soon change.

Laxus was doing as he always did in situation like this, standing in the middle of the garden away from all of Freed's stuff and had his hand in the air, lighting naturally drew to it. Freed was in the kitchen, watching his boyfriend with a slightly smug smile as he subtly adjusted the runes around the garden; Laxus had no idea what was coming.

As soon as Laxus had finished powering up, though Freed called it charging, the rune Mage walked out with two large and cream topped hot chocolate. He placed both on the small outdoor table they used for barbecues and smiled at laxus.

"Hey, I got that cake yesterday. D'you want me to go get it?"

"It's chocolate, isn't it?" Freed nodded. "Nah, save it for later, don't want chocolate overload or something, makes you hyper. Nah, we'll have it tomorrow after dinner, I'll get some custard on my way back from the guild and we'll have that with it. Now sit."

Freed did as was told and took the seat beside Laxus, leaning back and looking up at the sky. The darkness was illuminated by powerful strikes of lightning which reflected on both their eyes. Laxus, particularly, always seemed enthralled by lightning; Freed had hypothesised that the implanted lacrima had changed his DNA, it seemed too coincidental to him that the type of magic he'd been forced into having was something he loved. He may be wrong, of corse.

"Hey Laxus, I've been doing some research about Magnolia." Freed began, taking the mug of hot chocolate out of Laxus's hands as it was passed to him. "From here their are about thirty, perhaps thirty five, planets that would be in our direct view."

"Cool." Laxus seemed dismissive of the fact he'd just been told.

"Yes, of corse if we had access to the Magnolia observatory then we'd be able to see them perfectly. Alas we don't have that ability." Freed sipped at his drink. "They come in all sized and colours; some have rings and their own moons and such. A beautiful sight, the universe, and we're so limited in what we can actually see."

"Suppose we are." Laxus shifted in his chair. "But, in some ways, we can see a hell of a lot, me and you. We get the chance to go on all these missions to all the damn places in magnolia and see all these things so many of the people we walk by don't know existed. Remember that pool we found in the middle of that forest, a couple months back, the one with all that steam. Fuckin amazing and for all we know nobody but us 'as fucking seen it."

"Yeah, we really are lucky in that way." Freed smiled at the memory of finding that pool, Laxus and Bickslow chose to go skinny dipping in it but as Laxus had removed his shirt Bickslow had dipped his toe in a burnt it. "But still, it couldn't hurt to see more."

"We could start taking missions in other counties, see some old building and shit when we're there. Evers always busting my ass about not enough free time, we could finish the mission supper fast and spend the rest of the time as a vacation or something."

"Or maybe we could see those planets." As Freed spoke his eyes flowed a light pink colour, his magic channeling into them.

The previously black sky, only being lit up by the lightning, had quickly transformed into a painting of colours and stars dancing across the horizon. Their light reflected into the eyes of the two men, the broader shouldered of the two stared at the sky in shock and almost fear.

"What the fuck!" He managed to spit out, his eyes flittering across the myriad planets that had just been presented. After a moment of silence he looked back to Freed, who was seemingly enjoying his handiwork. "What the fuck?"

"Hallucination runes, albeit a pointlessly complex one but I'm proud of it. Detailed and accurate too, when you went on that mission for a week I spent the entirely of that time researching the planets positions, what they look like, star constellations, everything. This is an accurate representation of what the sky would be like if we could see it."

"How the hell- how've you got this much magic?"

"It's not actually that much to hold the illusion, not really." Freed say up in his chair, happy to sound smart and impress Laxus. "You see this takes about as much magic it takes for me to uphold a regular rune with rules to follow, but the creation of the illusion is what's taxing. I have to create what I've called a runic substructure; basically a small world where I can control everything. This can be anything from the gravity to the colour of the water, it really can be anything and for this rune I made the walls of it magnify the sky, create a hologram of it in the state that best fits the observer."

"I have no clue what you just said, but it sounded cool." Laxus let out a little chuckle when he looked over at Freed, the drink had left a cute little arch of cream on his upper lip. "Stash face."

"Oh, shush. You're being hypocritical." Freed wiped his lip and smiled. "Jus watch the shiny pretty plants and look pretty for me." He then patted Laxus on the knee with a smile. "My special baby."

"You inferring I'm a fuckin' trophy boy?"

"Actually I'm implying it, you later inferred it." He grinned a sly Freed-ish grin. "And you very much know I was joking, I'm sure if I explained it to you in less of a rushed way and didn't use pointlessly convoluted language you'd understand it fine. But, I have to say, you can look pretty for me any time you want."

"I'm always fucking pretty, bitch." Laxus chuckled, looking back up at the thundering sky and now visible planets. "You ever thought we should maybe mix our magic, like you make a spell where I can put lighting in it. 'Cause from what I'm seeing now we'd kick ass."

"In looks perhaps, but with us that's a given." Laxus chuckled at that. "It might take a while to find a spell that could be practical. Probably the easiest thing to do is one of those unison raids, but I think we could do better than that."

"Maybe you could do a tower or something with your runes and when I hit it with lightning it sort of sends beams and crap on the shits were fighting." Laxus took a sip from his drink as a strike of lightning hit a planet and, probably messing with the runes, make it shudder. "You could do that, couldn't you?"

"Yes, making a runic structure with a lightning specific conduit that absorbs your specific branch of lightning and condenses it into a concentrated cylinder which enhances the power. Although, making it specifically send these beams at enemies. I suppose I could create a form of runes that I attach to an enemy which redirects the beams into their direction. The only problem is that it might backfire and hit us through the redirection system."

"Cool. Cool." Laxus hadn't been listening. He just watched Freed continue to natter on.


	3. Day Three: Clumsiness

Fraxus week: Clumsiness

\---~~~---

It was a little known fact that Freed Justine, man of complete and utter perfection, was greatly long sighted. He hid it well with contact lenses that had been prescribed to him by his optician. For a time he'd flirted with the idea of glasses even going so far as to buying some, but he'd seen first hand that glasses in battle were not always good. In one mission Ever's had been snapped and she spent the rest of the week looking down or eyes closed as not to turn someone into stone.

One thing that he hadn't contemplated was running out of contact lenses and not being able to get any more for a day as his opticians had closed for the day due to a funeral, meaning he had been forced into wearing his glasses. This would have been fine if it weren't for his contacts slowly averting his eyes to the norm, meaning the glasses he had brought half a year ago were completely unadjusted to his needs.

His entire life would be zoomed in for a day.

He'd managed to traverse his house without much bother, taking extra precaution when picking up his sword and placing it in its scabbard; stabbing his hip was not in his best interests. He'd gotten to the guild with ease, thanks for his teleportation abilities which gave Mirajane a fright as there was an immediate presence of Freed mere inches from her face.

After calming down from Freed's abrupt entrance in her face, the barmaid studied the mage's face and glasses. He had attempted to pass it off as a change in appearances, but that plan went downhill when he walked into a kitchen counter and banged his head on a saucepan that was hanging in ready to be used. After being checked for a concussion, he was forced into telling the truth.

"So, basically you can't see properly for the day?"

"Not exactly, no." Freed lifted the ice pack from his forehead and adjusted it to a colder position. "You wouldn't checking if the guildhall is busy, I wouldn't enjoy making a fool of myself in front of a large crowd. I fear if lost too much dignity as it is today."

The barmaid agreed, and left the kitchen to peek fro, behind the bar. Only Freed's team had arrived, and we're in the corner chatting to themselves. And with this, the dark little part of Mirajane's mind went into overdrive. Laxus, seemingly calm and in a good mood, mixed with vulnerable Freed in glasses that really worked in his cheekbones favour. This was an opportunity she couldn't really give up.

"There's only a few people, and their in the back corner, usually keep to themselves so o don't think you have much to worry about." Mirajane smiled, technically not lying. "Do you need any help getting through the kitchen or will you be okay?"

"I should be fine, the fuzzy effect on my sight caused by the frying pan has subsided so that improves my sight significantly. And, as the guildhall hasn't been involved in a fight, the chairs shouldn't be too much of an intrusion. I'll be perfectly okay."

The kitchen caused him little trouble, only a pesky rolling pin left carelessly on the counter making him stumble and stub his toe in turn, though the thick leather of his boots made it near painless. The most annoying part of his short lived journey through the zoomed in kitchen was Mirajane's stifled giggling as Freed slowly walked through the small room.

After leaving the kitchen he placed his hands on the bar, trying to form an image of a non-distorted guildhall from the position he was in. While closing his eyes to help this process, his teammates looked at him with confusion; partly due to what he was doing and partly because of he was wearing his glasses.

Bickslow had shushed Laxus and Evergreen before they could say anything and mimed to the, that they should just watch for a bit, he'd noticed the odd size of his eyes through his glasses and had accurately guessed his friends sight based problem.

The man in glasses, seemingly pleased with the sigh of the room in his mind, set off on his journey. He got from behind the bar with only one issue, he slammed his knee into the wooden base which made walking even more difficult, as he was forced into a slight limp until the pain subsided. Evergreen and Bickslow were close to giggling, whereas Laxus was frowning at his friends behaviour; they wouldn't like it if Freed was mocking _them_.

When the Thunder mage stood up to help his lover he was butter back to his seat by three wooden tiki dolls, then he was glared at by the other two of the thunder God tribe at the table. Needless to say, he didn't try to help Freed again, despite how much he wanted to; it wasn't like seeing his usually stoic boyfriend stubbing about in vulnerability was fucking adorable. Nope. Not at all.

The three powerful mage's watched their team leader stumble about for a few moments, forcing back a laugh when Freed nearly tripped face first because of a chair leg and then made a threat including a chainsaw and a furnace to the offending chair and its offspring. It became even more amusing when one of Bickslow's babies decided to start pushing tables and chairs in Freed's way without him knowing.

The funny quality of the rune mage's show immediately depleted when he misplaced a hand, thinking there was a table where there wasn't. He stumbled and his arm very nearly skimmed against his sword, so close in fact that Laxus had to take a harsh intake in breath. He was soon standing up and storming towards Freed, who'd heard his footsteps, looked towards him and was blushing up a storm.

"The fuck are you doing, someone spike your morning tea or some shit?" Though it couldn't be seen, Laxus was full of concern.

"Why would you think somebody would spike my drink." Laxus gave him a hard stare, which made Freed's blush worsen. "Oh, the clumsiness. Well I ran out of my contact lenses so I had to resort to wearing my glasses which haven't adjusted to my better sight. My sight in blurred and zoomed in slightly, I was hoping to inform you of this as you arrived and then spend the day at home, though since you know I suppose I can leave now."

"No you can't." Laxus payed a hand on Freed's shoulder as this would mess up his teleportation and he wouldn't be able to walk away from him. "So you can't see a damn thing without it going all fuzzy or some crap and think 'hey, I know a good idea. I'll go to a building where fights happen all the damn time and I'll get hit in the face with a million beer mugs and then get burnt alive.' The fuck is wrong with you, you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Laxus, your concern is touching but if you weren't here by the time the guild had started to fill out I would have left a message with Mirajane and went home before I could become hurt."

"Why did you bring your fucking sword then, if you were just coming here and going. You're not getting into a fight so why'd you bring it, you nearly sliced your hand in half you fucking moron." Laxus breathed heavily, small sparks of lightning coming off his skin. "I know you're plenty good at keeping yourself healthy and that's great, but don't just be a stubborn ass and do everything when I can help, that's my damn job."

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Laxus." Freed placed a hand on Laxus left arm and stroked it gently. "If you want I'll go home now, and you can keep my sword for your piece of mind."

"You'll go home now, all right, but I'm gonna carry you through town and walk real slow. Maybe having all those random people watching you getting carried by a big man like a little bride'll stop you being a dumb shit again." He scooped the man up in his arms. "And you ain't getting any more contacts, we'll get you some new glasses that work. No complaining."

"There really not practical in battle Laxus."

"Ever copes with 'em and so can you." Laxus swung his head around to see Mirajane subtly hiding behind the bar. "You wanna take a picture then come out here and make it a good one, get it done and do it quickly."

"Of corse." The barmaid practically leapt over the bar, camera in hand, as Freed hid his face in Laxus's chest. "Juvia's going to love this."


	4. Day four: Interfering friends (NSFW)

Fraxus week: Interfering Friends

\---~~~---

Why did Laxus have to change his outfit today of all days? He could've waited a day later and it would've been fine. But no, on the day of the damn country wide guild picnic, Laxus had worn possibly the most figure hugging, not to mention arousing, outfit a man could possibly wear.

He'd swapped his usually brown shoes with the slight heals for black combat boots, leather boots; his tight black trousers had remained but the heat from the overactive sun was causing even more contact with the muscular legs and other places in that area; his purple shirt had been replaced by a sleeveless grey and black shirt that seemed as though it should be reserved for work outs, which of corse showed every curve of muscle on his delicious torso; he had no coat on so his thick, hard arms were completely visible, not to mention his armpits every time he ran his hands through his hair; and then the arrogant jackass had stolen Freed's sunglasses and was wearing them.

But the worst, the absolute worst, thing was that he had the absolute audacity to smirk at Freed whenever they looked at each other. The thunder mage knew, he damn well knew what affect his change of outfit was doing to Freed and was relishing in it. Well that was about to change, Freed could be seductive when he wanted to be.

The United guild federation, which needed to be renamed in Freed's opinion as it was shamefully unimaginative, thought that a good place for the picnic to be held was in the beach town of Paroseal, and Freed had to agree. For the sun drenched beach location gave Freed the perfect excuse to begin his seduction, removing his shirt.

Of corse he didn't take it of quickly, oh no. He waited until he had Laxus looking in his direction, he was still wearing that goddamn smirk, before grabbing the top button of his shirt and unbuttoned it. He repeated the process with the rest of the buttons at a painfully slow rate, the presence of Laxus's gaze heavy in his torso. Once his buttons were undone he removed the shirt and stretched his arms out, flexing his muscles as he did so.

The thunder mage knew exactly what his runic user was doing and was not happy about it, though shirtless, cocky Freed want all that bad. But of he wanted a seduction war he'd get a damn war. Of corse he'd have to upstage his oh so sweet Freed, but taking his shirt off would be part of it. He grinned at his plan and rooted through the bag Freed had packed until he found the sunscreen. He tosses the plastic bottle to Freed and smirked.

"Get my back, okay." He then faced away from freed and tugged his shirt off, his smirk widening as he did so. Freed had often told him when tipsy about how spectacular his back was, focusing on its broadness and muscles, and how much he'd like to touch it. Well, little rune mage, here's your chance.

Freed's breath became slightly ragged as he completed the task Laxus demanded of him, the feeling of all that muscle beneath his hands was truly a heavenly feeling. But he couldn't focus on that, Laxus would just know if he had an erection and he wouldn't allow the smug man that satisfaction; though Freed had to wonder how he'd fought it off as long as he had. He chose to preoccupy himself with his retort to seduction and before he knew it, his task was complete.

He allowed Laxus to apply the sunscreen to his chest and abs, solid and rippling abs, before demanding the sunscreen himself. He knew Laxus would watch his little show so made saw to make it as hot as humanly possible, slow movements and the occasional view of his smooth armpits. Then he did something Laxus didn't expect, he removed his trousers and showed his black speedo. He saw Laxus eyes grope his Lycra clothing as he put his hands in the sand, a small but necessary part of his plan.

"Oh for the love of- Laxus could you do me a favour?" Freed made Laxus tear his eyes away. "I haven't sunscreened my legs yet and I just covered my hands in sand, so if I did it now then it would cause skin irritation. You wouldn't mind doing it for me, would you. And don't be shy, we're both mature men after all." He handed Laxus the sunscreen and presented his legs.

Freed had gone too fucking far. There was no way in hell that Laxus could rub his hands up and down Freed's legs and not crack a massive boner. Those stupid, long, perfect legs always had the same affect on Laxus ever since he saw he saw how wide they could be spread. The only way he'd be able to get through this without getting hard was to send all his electricity to his balls, and that would hurt like hell. But if it meant winning this stupid little game he'd damn do it. Laxus'd have to pull his trump card next.

One thing that didn't to Freed's mind was how arousing it was to have Laxus's big, manly hands all over his legs and so close to his crotch. He set a small and weak rune on his body which would at least hide his arousal; speedos were not a swimsuit to get hard in. The small rune coped with the leg issue with strain, so had no chance with what was next.

"Hey, your goin' in the see ain't ya; wouldn't be stripped otherwise. I'll join ya. Laxus pulled out his yellow trunks from the bag. "Set up a rune so nobody can see me naked while I get into them."

He had to know, he had to. Why else would he suddenly being the damn see up. He knew that the effects of Freed's perimeter runes didn't work on him. He knew that Freed would be able to see him naked and he knew it would have the effect he wanted. There's no way the rune could handle this. Freed would get hard and everyone in a guild in Fiore would see it.

He had to do it, and soon the rune was up. Laxus stepped into it and to everyone else he'd just vanished, but Freed saw him. Laxus purposely turned to freed and removed his pants and boxers with a smooth movement. There it was, Laxus semi-hard member in all its long, circumcised glory; and by God it never failed to takes Freed's breath away. It didn't help it was level with Freed's eyes, mere metres away. Then the bastard actually stroked it. Freed was gone, his erection was pressing on his speedo hard and there for the world to see.

Laxus left the runes when he had covered himself up and smirked hard at Laxus, and he didn't bother hiding his triumphant smile. Just as Freed began to plan his retort, hands covering his crotch, they heard a voice.

"Freed, Laxus. Would you mind stopping?" Mirajane's voice was gentle and happy, but it reminded both men that they were in public. "Not that I mind the sight of you two being cute and hot, but we've had a couple of problems because of it."

The looked towards where Mirajane had pointed to. Juvia and Lucy had fainted, blood dripping out of their noses. Cana was drooling over something that wasn't beer, it was them. Sherry was blushing up a storm and being carried away by Ren. And practically any man in a relationship or hoping to be in one with a girl present was glaring at them, they had clearly made a lot of the girls horny.

"Oh." Freed whispered.

"Shit." Laxus grumbled.

"I didn't consider we'd have an... An audience."

"Nah, neither did I." Laxus looked down at Freed's crotch again and saw it was still hard, he knew he was the same. Public stuff always had that effect on him. "Wanna go back to the hotel?"

"Oh god yes." Freed punched on Laxus, taking both himself and Laxus away with runes.

"Oh it always that way." Mirajane sighed. "The good ones are gay."


End file.
